


All Hail The Prince of Hope!

by Firo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 20 minute challenge, Gen, attempt at poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firo/pseuds/Firo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let us tell you a tale of the one who would be known as the Prince of Hope!</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Hail The Prince of Hope!

All Hail The Prince of Hope!

Of Royal Blood Violet  
Descendant of the high born pirate

All Hail The Prince of Hope!  
Flowing Cape and rings of gold!  
Riding upon the back of the noblest of Lusii.  
Killing beasts for his empress love turned Witch of Life

All Hail The Prince of Hope!  
He masters arcane white sciences!  
He will surely win the fight!  
Both against love and Sovereign Slayers might!

All Hail The Prince of Hope!  
Alas his lady love stolen from him!  
A lowborn Mage is the one whose embrace she adores !  
What shall he do?  
What shall he do?

All Hail The Prince of Hope!  
Who stole the lowborn Mage's sight.  
With jealousy's might.

All Hail The Prince of Hope!  
Who stole his lady loves life light.  
Out of lovelorn spite

All Hail The Prince of Hope!  
There is no hope in sight!

All Hail The Prince of Hope!  
His power and life debunked!  
He is now royally fucked!

Here lies the Prince of Hope!  
Torn in two!  
Forever the fool!


End file.
